


Passing Time

by SinQueen69



Series: Kinktober [34]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Consensual Underage Sex, Creampie, De-Aged Derek Hale, Don't copy to another site, Hairy Derek Hale, Kinktober 2020, Knotting, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Underage - Freeform, ball worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26839141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: When De-Aged Derek is stuck with Stiles while they try to keep him away from Kate, Derek realized that the pretty Omega is his Omega and finds a way to pass the time.Kinktober 2020 Day 5 - Alpha/Beta/Omega
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Kinktober [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500938
Comments: 5
Kudos: 616





	Passing Time

Stiles squinted at his laptop screen before leaning back in his desk chair with a stressed-out sigh as he ran his fingers through his hair. Young Derek was taking a shower and it was all Stiles could do not to join his Alpha. 

“None of these fit,” Derek’s teenaged voice sounded out as his fresh, Alpha scent filled Stiles’ room. Stiles spun around his chair, breath catching in his throat at the sight of Derek standing there in nothing but a towel around his waist. Even as a teen Derek was hairy and Stiles hated how his mouth watered at the sight and how the front of the teen’s towel was tenting.

“Sorry?” Stiles squeaked when Derek tossed the clothes Stiles had set out for him onto the dresser nearby before stalking over to Stiles, leaning down and inhaling his scent deeply.

“Whoa, dude, personal space!” Stiles flailed as he forced himself to lean back in his chair, this was his Alpha sure but it wasn’t him exactly. 

“I don’t think you want personal space pretty Omega, don’t think I can’t smell it on you,” Derek gave a feral grin full of bright white teeth in a familiar way that made Stiles ache for his Alpha. 

“Smell what exactly?” Stiles swallowed hard as he did his best not to bare his neck in submission to the younger version of his Alpha. 

“Me, older but that scent on you is me through and through. You’re my Omega aren’t you?” Derek looked smug as Stiles’ scent increased. 

“I can explain?” Stiles wet his lips before he gasped when Derek grabbed some of his hair and yanked his head back so he could drag his tongue up Stiles’ exposed throat. 

“I know what happened, I’m younger than I should be but that doesn’t matter. What matters is that you’re mine,” Derek rumbled and Stiles hated how the rumble was so familiar and slick started to dampen his boxers. Derek inhaled deeply as his eyes flared red and he grinned sharply at the Omega’s arousal. 

“I may not be the older Derek you remember, but I’m still him, right? That means I can still give you what you need pretty Omega.” Derek crooned as he nuzzled Stiles’ neck, lapping at his mating bite on the Omega’s throat. Stiles keened as pleasure sparked through his body and his jeans started to tent up. 

“Yeah? You think so?” Stiles wet his lips watching Derek’s pupils expand. 

“I know so,” Derek smirked and used his hold on Stiles’ hair to pull the older teen off the chair and down onto his knees. Derek undid his towel, letting his fat cock spring up and slap against the Omega’s cheek. 

“I’m sure you won’t mind getting those pretty lips around my cock again hm?” Derek teased as he rubbed his cock over Stiles’ cheek and lips, smearing his pre-cum over the older teen’s skin. 

“Fuck,” Stiles’ eyes fluttered as he got a face full of his Alpha’s pure scent from the source and his mouth watered. Stiles opened his mouth and allowed Derek to push his cock into his mouth. 

“Fuck, yeah that’s real good Omega,” Derek moaned as he fisted Stiles’ hair and began to thrust his cock in and out of the Omega’s wet and warm mouth. Stiles grabbed Derek’s hair-dusted thighs and held on as he relaxed his mouth, drooling openly as the young Alpha used his mouth. This was familiar, it seemed that Derek would never lose his love for face fucking him and for that Stiles was grateful. 

Derek grunted as his balls slapped against Stiles’ chin as the Omega drooled and swallowed around his cock, obviously having done this numerous times before and it hit all of Derek’s kinks. Derek pulled Stiles’ wet mouth off of his cock, a long trail of saliva connecting the Omega’s lips to Derek’s cock. Stiles blinked up at Derek for a moment before his lips curved up before he buried his face against Derek’s sweaty, full balls and moaned wantonly as he rubbed his face over the full sacs. 

Stiles was very obviously his Omega since he seemed to know exactly what Derek liked and the young Alpha couldn’t help but let out a guttural moan as he rocked his hips forward as he dragged his balls over Stiles’ face and his cock leaked into the Omega’s hair. 

“You want to lick my ass to Omega bitch? I bet you’d love that as much as you love rubbing your face over my sweaty balls.” Derek rumbled as he thought about the Omega’s mouth on his hole and his cock leaked a large bead of pre-cum over Stiles’ short brown hair. 

Stiles moaned loudly against Derek’s crotch and rubbed at his cock through his jeans as he felt slick start to steadily drip out of him, ruining his boxers beyond repair. Derek let out a chuckle that wasn’t as deep as it normally was in his adult form as he turned around and shoved his hairy ass against Stiles’ face. 

“Lick it bitch, show me you deserve my cock.” Derek ordered and Stiles grabbed the young teen’s ass cheeks and sealed his lips over the Alpha’s hair dusted hole. The scent was pure Derek, musky and Alpha in a way that made Stiles jerk his hips as he sucked and licked at the younger teen’s hole. Derek’s likes never seemed to change, older Derek liked when Stiles did and hell he even sometimes said the same thing the younger one just said. 

“Fuck yeah, that’s real good Omega. You’re so fucking hungry for it,” Derek let out a throaty laugh before he moaned when Stiles wiggled his tongue into the young Alpha’s hole. 

Derek yanked Stiles’ head back and away from his wet hole, his cock was painfully hard and he needed to see for himself if the Omega’s sweet-smelling hole was as tight as he hoped it was. He wouldn’t be too disappointed with a loose hole either, that just meant his older self fucked the pretty Omega at least a few times daily. That would be a future Derek would be happy to have. 

Stiles groaned wantonly as he was easily tossed onto his bed and manhandled into the classic mounting position, his clothes being shredded off of his body. Stiles shivered at the roughness and light touches of claws over his skin as his slick ran free down his thighs as his hole clenched needly. 

Derek licked his lips at the sight of Stiles’ pink, slick hole as he got onto the bed behind the bent over Omega. Derek spread Stiles’ legs wider and with one stroke to his cock he was ready. Stiles buried his face into his pillow and all but wailed as Derek shoved his cock into the Omega firmly. 

“Fuck,” Derek grunted as he grabbed Stiles’ hips, making sure not to dig his now formed claws into his Omega’s skin as his fangs dropped down and eyes burned red as he growled and fucked hard into the older teen. 

Stiles’ fingers and toes dug into the sheets of his bed as he was forced up his bed inch by inch with each powerful thrust the younger version of his mate gave. Derek grunted as his balls drew up, he had never fucked such a tight, wet Omega hole before and knowing this was his future mate. Fuck it was too much for the young Alpha. 

“Gonna knot your slutty, sloppy hole Omega, gonna make sure you know that no matter my age I’m your Alpha,” Derek growled low in Stiles’ ear as he grabbed the older teen’s small, drooling Omega cock and stroked. Stiles came a few strokes later with a keening cry of Derek’s name and his hole squeezed impossibly tight around Derek’s cock. 

Derek buried his face against Stiles’ mating mark as his teeth itched but he didn’t claim him. He would do that in the future obviously so he settled for shoving his swelling knot into the Omega below him. Stiles let out a throaty moan as the younger version of his Alpha knotted him, pumping him full of hot cum. 

“I think I found a good way to pass the time until I turn back,” Derek smirked as he turned them onto their sides so he could spoon the older Omega and keep his knot firmly seated inside of Stiles. 

“Sounds good Alpha,” Stiles slurred, out of it as he enjoyed the feeling of being filled by his Omega.

Derek nuzzled the back of Stiles’ throat and smiled, he could get used to this, after all his future Omega was so wonderful and all his. Now that the knew he had such a pretty Omega waiting for him, he had to break it off with Kate. She wasn’t his like the way Stiles wasn’t going to be and he smiled as he cuddled his pretty Omega and let out a content purr as Stiles milked his knot expertly.

**Author's Note:**

> Check Out My Social Media!
> 
> https://sinqueen69.tumblr.com/
> 
> https://twitter.com/SinQueen69
> 
> https://curiouscat.qa/SinQueen69


End file.
